


Written in Stone

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is written in stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Stone

Tru,

Nothing is written in stone. There is no fate or destiny and there is no life plan set out for anybody, except maybe for those with controlling parents or excessive OCD. Nothing is certain and nothing is definite.

There are infinite outcomes in one’s life and infinite possibilities. There are opportunities to be taken and forks in the road.

Maybe one day it will be like that for us too. Maybe what separates us will no longer be there. Maybe. Then again, maybe not.

For now, we remain on opposite sides of life and death. And for now, that must be enough.

-J

+++

Jack reads back over the letter, frowns and then scrunches up the page. He tosses it in the trash.


End file.
